You make highschool bearable
by Sickasfrickbruh
Summary: Stony highschool AU drabble :) fluff
1. Chapter 1

Steve was walking down the school corridor, holding his bag tight and trying to get through the crowds of people without falling, or embarrassing himself. It was lunch and he just wanted to get to the library, so he could read in peace all lunch time.

The library was mostly empty, except for a few other students engrossed in their books. There was a particularly stunning guy, well Steve could only see his dark brown, messy hair, his face was buried in a book, but he was truly stunning. Steve could barely refrain from staring as he sat opposite the boy, on the off chance that he could pluck up enough courage to speak to him. The boy looked up and Steve stopped breathing for a second, he was flawless. Then he caught Steve's eye. _'Shit shit shit shit. He saw me staring oh god. Shit he's gonna think I'm some kind of pervert. Oh god shit look away. Oh god why am I still looking!?'_ Steve panicked internally.

The guy just blushed a little, smiled a perfect smile and went back to his book. _'Oh god he smiled- at ME?! Why?'_ His brain was screaming at him. He ignored it and went back to reading.

"Hey." The boy greeted. Steve had to look behind him to check he was actually speaking to him.

"Sup." Steve cringed at his reply, but the guy laughed so he figured it was okay.

"Not a lot, I'm Tony."

"Cool, I'm Steve."

"Do want to walk round? The librarian tends to be a bit shouty if you talk in here."

"Umm well yeah, but be prepared if you are seen walking with me you will be judged."

"Who cares? Let them think whatever they want, c'mon." He said, grabbing Steve's wrist to pull him along.

"Oh my god." Tony whispered, staring at Indy's forearm.

"Umm yeah, you probably don't get it, umm well Johnlock is-" Steve started to explain, embarrassed.

"YOU SHIP JOHNLOCK TOO!" Tony all but screamed staring at the ink on Steve's arm, which read 'Johnlock is lyfe' surrounded by hearts.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT, THEY'RE MEANT YO BE!" Steve replied, ecstatic.

"SHUSH THIS IS A LIBRARY!" The librarian snapped at them.

They grabbed their bags and ran out of the library, laughing.

They spent the rest of lunch talking and walking around the school, ignoring the judgmental stares directed at them. When the bell finally rang Steve held Tony back for a minute.

"So umm I know we only just met, umm and you might not even- well err basically umm would you like to go out with me? Oh god wait are you even-" Steve rambled nervously.

"Yes." Tony replied simply, taking Steve's phone from his pocket and adding himself into the contacts. "Just text me when." He threw over her shoulder as he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was last period, maths. Boring and Steve had already finished the work. Seeing as he sat at the back and the teacher really wasn't very observant, he took out his phone and sent a text to Tony.

**Steve**: hey, what lesson you in? Can you talk?

**Tony**: hey, free period, yep.

**Steve**: okay I've done my work, so I'll just skip rest of the lesson.

**Tony**: okay I'll meet you near the toilets.

Steve handed in his work, and was excused from the lesson. Miss didn't really care if he didn't come back since he was completing and understanding the work. He walked to the toilets and saw Tony.

"Hi." Tony called as he saw Steve walking over.

"Hey."

"Want to go get a drink?"

"Sure, wait we need to go somewhere that sells tea."

"Yeah, okay, but isn't it too hot for tea?" Tony inquired.

"Yeah it's freakishly hot here, but it's never too hot for tea!"

"Fair enough."

They walked to the cafe and found a small table in the corner. As soon as they had say down Steve shyly asked, "Do you think maybe you could order for me, I'm kind of awkward when it comes to talking to strangers. It really stresses me out..."

"Yeah of course, don't worry about it!" Tony replied, and Steve grinned.

After a minute or two the waitress came over to take their orders,"Hello, are you ready to order?" She asked politely, with a smile.

"Hi, yeah can we get a pot of tea, and an iced coffee please?"

"Okay, that'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Steve said quietly, because shy or not, manners are important.

"Oh yay, you spoke!" Tony congratulated with a grin.

"Yeah well I had to say thank you, I'm shy not rude.." Steve explained, smiling.

Tony laughed and took Steve's hand experimentally, they entwined their fingers and talked while waiting for their drinks.

"So, what's your OTP?" Steve asked Tony.

"Well it's gotta be Johnlock." He answered immediately.

"Good choice."

"Okay, What's yours?" He inquired.

"Well it's a tie between, Destiel, and my new found ship called Stony..." Steve answered with a wink. Tony opened his mouth then closed it then squinted and then finally said, "Did you just?"

"Maybe..." Steve replied.

"That was smooth!"

A few seconds later the waitress reappeared with their drinks, placing them down on the table and smiling at their joined hands. "You guys are really cute together."

Tony blushed, but Steve now feeling slightly more confident answered for them.

"Aw thanks...-sorry, what's your name?"

"Natasha, and you're welcome. I hope you don't mind me saying but, I kinda ship you guys..."

"Wow, well I ship us too, and by the way your new OTP is called Stony."

"Stony. I like it, okay I'll let you get to your drinks, call me if you need anything." She said before walking off.

"Thanks Natasha." Tony called after her.

"Aww look we have shippers!"

They finished their drinks, talking happily and left, leaving a large tip for Natasha.

"This should be a regular thing." Tony commented on the way out.

"Definitely." Steve confirmed.


End file.
